Europa
miniatur|Satellitenfoto von Europa Europa (altgriechisch , ) ist ein Erdteil, der sich über das westliche Fünftel der eurasischen Landmasse erstreckt. Obwohl es geographisch gesehen ein Subkontinent ist, der mit Asien zusammen den Kontinent Eurasien bildet, wird es historisch und kulturell begründet meist als eigenständiger Kontinent betrachtet. Dies verweist darauf, dass sich der Begriff „Europa“ nicht in der geographischen Definition erschöpft, sondern sich auch auf historische, kulturelle, politische, wirtschaftliche, rechtliche und ideelle Aspekte bezieht. Name miniatur|''[[Europa (Mythologie)|Europa und der Stier'' – Fresko des 1. Jahrhunderts n. Chr. aus Pompeji]] miniatur|Europa in [[Herodots antikem Weltbild]] Der Name „Europa“ lässt sich in Europa selbst am weitesten in Form der griechischen zurückverfolgen: Hier wurde meist als Kompositum aus altgriechisch , , „weit“ und , , „Sicht“, „Gesicht“ aufgefasst, daher , „die Frau mit der weiten Sicht“. Nach der griechischen Mythologie war dies der Name einer phönizischen Königstochter, altgriechisch Εύρώπη, die Zeus in Stiergestalt schwimmend nach Kreta entführte und dort verführte. Dieser Name stammt nach Auffassung einiger Etymologenhttp://www.etymonline.com/index.php?search=europe auf etymonline.com unter European (englisch) aus einer semitischen Sprache und wurde dann gräzisiert, z. B. aus phönizisch , „dunkel“, „Abend“. Im 5. Jahrhundert vor Christus bezog der griechische Schriftsteller und Geograph Herodot den Begriff „Europa“, der sich als geografischer Terminus seinerzeit nur auf den Peloponnes bezogen hatte,Dieter Hägermann: Karl der Große. Herrscher des Abendlandes. Propyläen Verlag, Berlin, München 2000, ISBN 3-549-05826-8, S. 10 auf die Landmassen nördlich des Mittelmeers sowie des Schwarzen Meers und unterschied sie so von den Landmassen Asiens („Asia“) und Afrikas („Libya“). Geographie miniatur|Topographie Europas Europa hat im Osten gegenüber Asien keine eindeutige geographische oder geologische Grenze. Deshalb sind die ‚Grenzen Europas‘ eine Frage gesellschaftlicher Übereinkunft, eine geographische Definition Europas ist immer willkürlich. Nach einer bekannten Formulierung von Bernard-Henri Lévy ist Europa „kein Ort, sondern eine Idee“. Heute folgt man bei der Grenzziehung zwischen Europa und Asien üblicherweise weitgehend der Definition von Philip Johan von Strahlenberg. Danach bilden Uralgebirge und -fluss die Ostgrenze Europas. Zwischen dem Kaspischen Meer und dem Schwarzen Meer verläuft die Grenzlinie durch die Manytschniederung nördlich des Kaukasusgebirges, da an ihrer Stelle einst eine Meeresstraße das Kaspische Meer mit dem Schwarzen Meer verband.Brockhaus Enzyklopädie- 21. Auflage. F. A. Brockhaus. Leipzig/Mannheim 2006. Artikel Europa: „Als Grenze Europas zu Asien gilt seit dem 18. Jahrhundert der Ural … Konventionelle Grenzen zu Asien bilden außerdem der Fluß Ural, das Kaspische Meer, die Manytschniederung, das Schwarze Meer, der Bosporus, das Marmarameer, die Dardanellen sowie das Ägäische Meer”.The New Encyclopaedia Britannica, 1998. Artikel Europe: „...West of the Caspian, the European limit follows the Kuma-Manych Depression and the Kerch Strait to the Black Sea”. Die oben gezeigte Weltkugel zieht – davon leicht abweichend – die Grenze entlang des Kaukasus-Hauptkammes; diese Grenzziehung wird im englisch- und französischsprachigen Raum bevorzugt. "Europe" (pp. 68–9); "Asia" (pp. 90–1): "A commonly accepted division between Asia and Europe ... is formed by the Ural Mountains, Ural River, Caspian Sea, Caucasus Mountains, and the Black Sea with its outlets, the Bosporus and Dardanelles." Näheres dazu unter Innereurasische Grenze. Insgesamt hat Europa eine Fläche von etwa 10,5 Millionen Quadratkilometern und ist damit nach Australien der zweitkleinste Kontinent. Der nördlichste Punkt des europäischen Festlands liegt auf der Halbinsel Nordkinn in Norwegen, der südlichste ist die Punta de Tarifa in Spanien, der westlichste das Cabo da Roca in Portugal. Die Nord-Süd-Ausdehnung beträgt etwa 3800 km. In Ost-West-Richtung misst das europäische Festland etwa 6000 km, vom Uralgebirge in Russland bis zur Atlantikküste Portugals. Bevölkerung Mit über 700 Millionen Einwohnern gehört Europa zu den dichter besiedelten Teilen der Erde. Die durchschnittliche Bevölkerungsdichte beträgt etwa 65 Einwohner/km². Vor allem in West-, Mittel- und Südeuropa ist die Bevölkerungsdichte relativ hoch, während sie weiter nach Norden und Osten stark abnimmt. Die zentral gelegene Bevölkerungskonzentration in West-, Mittel- und Südeuropa, die sich bandförmig zwischen der Irischen See und dem Mittelmeer erstreckt, wird unter der Bezeichnung „Blaue Banane“ als wirtschafts- und siedlungsgeografisch bedeutende Megalopolis klassifiziert. Sprachen Mehr als 90 Prozent der Einwohner Europas sprechen indogermanische Sprachen. Am weitesten verbreitet sind slawische, germanische und romanische Sprachen. Auch Griechisch, Albanisch, die baltischen und keltischen Sprachen sowie das Romani zählen zu den indogermanischen Sprachen. Die uralischen Sprachen stellen die zweitgrößte Sprachfamilie Europas dar. Sie unterteilen sich weiter in die samojedischen Sprachen, die von einigen wenigen Tausend Menschen im äußersten Nordosten Europas gesprochen werden, und in die finno-ugrischen Sprachen. Hierzu zählen vor allem Finnisch, Ungarisch, Estnisch als Amtssprachen, ferner die in Lappland gesprochenen samischen Sprachen und einige Minderheitensprachen, vor allem in Russland. Im europäischen Teil der Türkei ist mit Türkisch eine Turksprache Amts- und Titularsprache, ebenso Kasachisch im europäischen Teil Kasachstans. Andere Turksprachen kommen als Minderheitensprachen in Ost- und Südosteuropa vor, so etwa das Gagausische und das Tatarische. Mit Kalmückisch wird am Ostrand des Kontinents auch ein Vertreter der mongolischen Sprachfamilie in Europa gesprochen. Mit Maltesisch ist auf der Insel Malta zudem eine Sprache des semitischen Zweigs der afroasiatischen Sprachen vertreten. Die in Spanien und Frankreich gesprochene baskische Sprache wird keiner größeren Sprachfamilie zugerechnet, ihr Ursprung konnte durch die moderne Sprachwissenschaft nicht rekonstruiert werden und ist nach wie vor unbekannt. Darüber hinaus werden heute in Europa zahlreiche weitere Sprachen aus anderen Sprachfamilien gesprochen, die durch Einwanderer in jüngerer Zeit hierher gelangt sind. Betrachtet man den Kaukasus-Hauptkamm als Südostgrenze Europas zählen auch zahlreiche Kaukasische Sprachen, darunter Adygeisch, Kabardinisch, Abasinisch, sowie die verschiedenen Dagestanischen Sprachen zu den Sprachen, die geschlossene Sprachgebiete in Europa haben. Prinzipiell südlich des Hauptkammes angesiedelt sind Georgisch und Swanisch, die jedoch den Hauptkamm nach Norden stellenweise geringfügig überschreiten. Turksprachen, die in Europa nur an der Nordflanke des Kaukasus gesprochen werden, sind Aserbaidschanisch, Balkarisch, Karatschaiisch, Kumykisch und Nogaisch. Eine Iranische Sprachinsel im zentralen Nordkaukasus bildet weiterhin das Ossetische.Bernhard Chiari (Hrsg.), Wegweiser zur Geschichte Kaukasus, Verlag Ferdinand Schöningh, Paderborn u.a. 2008, PDF-Download 7 MB http://www.mgfa.de/html/einsatzunterstuetzung/kaukasus (S. 123 ff.) Bezogen auf die Zahl der Bewohner ist in Europa das lateinische Alphabet am gebräuchlichsten, gefolgt von dem kyrillischen Alphabet (in Russland, Weißrussland, der Ukraine, Bulgarien, Serbien, Montenegro, Mazedonien und Teilen Bosniens und der Herzegowina) und dem griechischen Alphabet. Die lateinische Sprache hat durch die römisch-katholische Kirche bis in die Neuzeit als Schriftsprache des Kontinents überleben können. Religionen miniatur|[[Kölner Dom]] Das Christentum und der Islam sind die am weitesten in Europa verbreiteten Religionen. Etwa 75 % der Europäer sind Christen (vor allem katholisch, protestantisch, orthodox). Zwischen 42 und 53 Millionen, also bis zu 8 % sind Muslime, wobei die meisten Muslime in den europäischen Teilen Russlands (13-20 Millionen) leben. Ca. 16 MillionenFrisch/Hengelhaupt/Hohm: Taschenatlas Europäische Union. Gotha 2007 (Summe der auf den Seiten 73–203 angeführten landesspezifischen Zahlen) sind muslimische Einwanderer und deren Nachkommen in der Europäischen Union. (9,5 Millionen) leben im europäischen Gebiet der Türkei, in Bosnien und Herzegowina (2,2 Millionen) und in Albanien (1,4–2,5 Millionen).Der Anteil der Muslime an der albanischen Bevölkerung wird auf 40–70 % geschätzt, zu Einzelheiten und Nachweisen siehe Islam in Albanien Weniger als 1 % der europäischen Bevölkerung sind Juden (knapp 2 Millionen, die meisten davon in Frankreich (ca. 520.000), dem Vereinigten Königreich (ca. 270.000), Russland (ca. 260.000) und Deutschland (ca. 100.000)). Andere Religionen (Hinduismus, Buddhismus etc.) sind ebenfalls mit weniger als 1 % vertreten. Etwa 17 % der Europäer sind konfessionslos, besonders in Estland, Tschechien, den Niederlanden, Russland und Ostdeutschland, sonst v.a. in den Städten. Die alleinige Konfessionszugehörigkeit sagt jedoch wenig über den tatsächlichen Grad der Religiosität in einem Land aus. Nach der European Values Study bezeichneten sich ca. ein Drittel der Europäer als unreligiös, 5 % als überzeugte Atheisten. * In Russland, dem flächengrößten und bevölkerungsreichsten Staat Europas (der europäische Teil Russlands hat über 100 Mio. Einwohner) sind über 50 % Christen, mindestens 30 % Atheisten bzw. konfessionslos und etwa 14 % Muslime. * Im Vergleich dazu hat Deutschland mit über 80 Mio. Einwohnern die zweitgrößte Bevölkerungszahl. Fast 65 % sind Christen, etwa 5 % Muslime, der Rest vor allem Atheisten und Konfessionslose. Im Osten Deutschlands allerdings machen Konfessionslose bis zu 70 % aus. Das Christentum erreichte Europa erstmals im 1. Jahrhundert nach Chr. Der Islam breitete sich im 8. Jahrhundert auf der Iberischen Halbinsel aus, wurde aber im Zuge der „Reconquista“ vom 13. bis zum 15. Jahrhundert wieder verdrängt. Europäer verbreiteten das Christentum durch Einwanderung und Mission in Amerika, Australien und in geringerem Maße auch auf anderen Kontinenten (Teile Südostasiens, Afrikas und Ozeaniens). Heute ist Europa weitgehend säkularisiert. Die römisch-katholische Kirche hat seit 1964 sechs Heilige zu Patronen Europas ernannt.vgl. Link |inline=ja |date=2011-08 | url=http://www.ucesm.net/ucesm_de/saints_patrons_de.htm}} Union der Europäischen Konferenzen der Höheren Ordensoberen/innen U.C.E.S.M. Bildung und Kultur miniatur|[[Sorbonne-Universität in Paris]] In allen Staaten Europas gibt es eine Schulpflicht oder mindestens eine Bildungspflicht, die oft vom 6. oder 7. bis zum 15. oder 16. Lebensjahr dauert. Die Grundschulzeit beträgt in den meisten Ländern vier bis fünf – in wenigen Staaten auch sieben oder acht Jahre. Danach folgt meist eine weiterführende Schule, die auch verschiedene Schultypen und -arten umfassen kann. Die Analphabetenrate ist in fast allen Ländern durch verschiedene Förderungen des Bildungssystems sehr niedrig. In vielen Ländern gibt es außerdem renommierte Hochschulen und Universitäten, teilweise auch mit bestimmten fachlichen Schwerpunkten. Bildhauerei, Malerei, Literatur, Architektur und Musik haben in Europa eine lange Tradition. Viele Städte, wie beispielsweise Paris, Wien, Rom, Berlin und Moskau werden heute als kulturelle Zentren betrachtet. Außerdem besitzen viele Städte wichtige Theater, Museen, Orchester und weitere bedeutende Einrichtungen. Städte und Metropolen miniatur|rechts|Politische Karte Europas mit den Hauptstädten miniatur|rechts|Verschiedene historische Grenzziehungen für die Europa-Asien-Grenze Die Städte und Gemeinden bilden die kleinsten administrativen Einheiten im Verwaltungsaufbau der Staaten. Lissabon war eine der ersten kosmopolitischen Metropolen der Neuzeit, da sie im Zeitalter des Imperialismus Zentrum eines großen Kolonialreiches war. Noch 1950 befanden sich vier Städte in der heutigen Europäischen Union unter den 20 größten der Welt, seitdem wachsen die europäischen Städte kaum noch, verlieren teilweise an Einwohnerzahlen. Diese vier größten heutigen EU-Städte waren London auf dem zweiten Platz hinter New York, Paris auf dem vierten Platz hinter Tokio sowie Mailand und Neapel, die Platz 13 und 19 belegten. Doch in der zweiten Hälfte des 20. Jahrhunderts holten die Städte der restlichen Welt, besonders die der Entwicklungsländer, z. B. Mexiko-Stadt, Manila oder São Paulo, bei den Einwohnerzahlen auf und führen jetzt die Tabelle der Welt an. Problematisch beim Vergleich der Metropolen ist, dass es auch oft polyzentrische Ballungsräume gibt, in denen die Kernstädte im Vergleich zum Ballungsraum sehr klein sind (z. B. Rhein-Ruhr, das oberschlesische Industriegebiet oder Mittelengland). Daher tauchen sie, auch wenn sie teilweise sehr groß sind, nicht in der Tabelle unten auf. Städte mit mehr als 1,5 Mio. Einwohnern in Europa sind: • liegt auf der Grenze zwischen Europa und Asien, der alte Stadtkern gehört zum europäischen Teil •• Anzahl der Einwohner des europäischen Teils Istanbuls Geschichte miniatur|Rekonstruktion von Pfahlbauten aus der Jungsteinzeit Älteste Nachweise von Vertretern der Gattung Homo stammen derzeit aus der Sierra de Atapuerca in Spanien und sind bis zu 1,2 Mio. Jahre alt.Carbonell, E. et. al. (2008): The first hominin of Europe. Nature 452, 465–469 Noch ältere Fossilfunde aus Georgien (außerhalb der heute gültigen Grenzen Europas) sind 1,8 Mio. Jahre alt und werden als „Homo georgicus“ bezeichnet. Im nordalpinen Europa beginnt der älteste Besiedlungshorizont mit Homo heidelbergensis vor ca. 600.000 Jahren. Erst vor ca. 40.000 Jahren gelangte Homo sapiens nach Europa (vgl. Ausbreitung des Menschen) und ersetzte nach und nach den Neandertaler. Mit der Jungsteinzeit und der Bronzezeit begann in Europa eine lange Geschichte großer kultureller und wirtschaftlicher Errungenschaften, zunächst im Mittelmeerraum, dann auch im Norden und Osten. miniatur|Konstantin der Große mit dem Stadtmodell Konstantinopels Besonders die griechische Kultur, das Römische Reich und das Christentum hinterließen bis heute ihre Spuren. In der Antike vereinigte das Römische Reich zur Zeit des Augustus erstmals das gesamte südliche Europa zusammen mit den anderen Küstenländern des Mittelmeerraums in einem Großreich. Im Römischen Reich konnte sich die neue Religion des Christentums schnell ausbreiten. Trotz aller Verfolgungen wurde das Christentum in der Spätantike von Konstantin dem Großen gefördert (Konstantinische Wende) und unter Kaiser Theodosius I. zur Staatsreligion erhoben – eine Entwicklung, die bis heute fortwirkt. Mit dem Ende der Antike brach im Westen das Imperium Romanum zusammen, bestand im Osten jedoch als (immer mehr griechisch geprägtes) Byzantinisches Reich bis 1453 fort. In dieser Zeit drängten mit der Völkerwanderung eine Vielzahl von meist germanischen Stämmen (Angelsachsen, Franken, Goten u. a.) in das westliche Europa und bildeten den Grundstein für zukünftige Nationen (England, Frankreich, Spanien). Im Frühmittelalter erklärte das Paderborner Epos den Herrscher des Frankenreichs, Karl den Großen, zum „Vater Europas“ (pater Europæ).Dieter Hägermann: Karl der Große, Herrscher des Abendlandes, S. 10, Berlin u. a., 2000, ISBN 3-549-05826-8 Das Mittelalter war unter anderem geprägt von der Konkurrenz zwischen dem neuen römischen Kaiser im Westen (siehe Römisch-deutscher Kaiser) und dem byzantinischen Kaiser in Konstantinopel (Zweikaiserproblem), auf deren beider Einflusssphären die Spaltung in ein westliches und östliches Europa zurückgeht. Missionare verbreiteten das Christentum seit dem Frühmittelalter über Nord- und Osteuropa, so dass ganz Europa im Spätmittelalter christlich wurde. Im westlichen Europa gab es jedoch seit dem Investiturstreit im 11. Jahrhundert Auseinandersetzungen zwischen Kaiser und Papst um die Vorherrschaft. Im Zeitalter der Renaissance entdeckte man im lateinischen Westen das „Wissen der Antike“ wieder, was teils einen kulturellen Aufschwung bewirkte. Die Reformation im 16. Jahrhundert spaltete die westliche Kirche (mit der orthodoxen Kirche war es bereits im Jahr 1054 zum Bruch gekommen) in einen katholischen und evangelischen Teil. Religionskriege waren die Folge. 1618 bis 1648 verwüstete der Dreißigjährige Krieg weite Teile Mitteleuropas. Seit dem 15. Jahrhundert bauten europäische Nationen (besonders Spanien, Portugal, Russland, die Niederlande, Frankreich und das Vereinigte Königreich) koloniale Imperien mit großen Besitztümern auf allen anderen Kontinenten auf. Europa ist der Kontinent, der die anderen Erdteile am meisten beeinflusst hat (zum Beispiel durch christliche Missionierung, Kolonien, Sklavenhandel, Warenaustausch und Kultur). miniatur|Der Sturm auf die Bastille am 14. Juli 1789 Im 18. Jahrhundert setzte die Bewegung der Aufklärung neue Akzente und forderte Toleranz, die Achtung der Menschenwürde, Gleichheit und Freiheit. In Frankreich kam 1789 durch die Französische Revolution das Bürgertum zur Macht. Im frühen 19. Jahrhundert musste sich halb Europa nach dem Willen des nach der Revolutionszeit zur Macht gekommenen französischen Kaisers Napoleon richten, bis er 1812 in Russland ein Fiasko erlebte. Die konservativen Siegermächte versuchten darauf im Rahmen des Wiener Kongresses die vorrevolutionären Zustände wieder herzustellen, was nur vorübergehend gelang. Die Industrialisierung begann in Teilen Europas im 18. Jahrhundert und veränderte rasant den Alltag breiter Bevölkerungsschichten. Als Folge der Verarmung der Arbeiter entstand im 19. Jahrhundert die kommunistische Bewegung. Daneben war das 19. Jahrhundert stark bestimmt von der Verbreitung demokratischer Ideen und Systeme, der konservativen Reaktion darauf und dem mit ungezügeltem Nationalismus einhergehenden Imperialismus der Großmächte. Sowohl der Erste Weltkrieg (1914 bis 1918) als auch der Zweite Weltkrieg (1939 bis 1945) brachen in Europa aus und richteten riesige Zerstörungen an. Rund 60 Millionen Menschen verloren in Letzterem ihr Leben; geschätzte sechs Millionen davon waren Juden, welche die Nationalsozialisten in ihrem Rassenwahn, wie auch Homosexuelle und „Zigeuner“, auszurotten versuchten. miniatur|Europa im Jahr 1899 Nach dem Zweiten Weltkrieg und im Kalten Krieg war Europa in zwei große politisch-ökonomische Blöcke geteilt: sozialistische Nationen in Osteuropa und kapitalistische Nationen in Westeuropa. Man sprach auch vom Eisernen Vorhang, der die Staaten Europas voneinander trennte. Dazwischen gab es einige neutrale Staaten. Erst Perestroika und Glasnost führten in der Sowjetunion Mitte der 1980er Jahre zu einem politischen Kurswechsel. 1989 brach der Ostblock auf, die Berliner Mauer fiel, die Sowjetunion und der Warschauer Pakt lösten sich auf. Seit den letzten Jahrzehnten des 20. Jahrhunderts wachsen die Kulturen Europas verstärkt zusammen, was sich zum einen durch Institutionen wie die EU, aber auch durch die Bevölkerungs- und Wirtschaftsschwerpunkte zeigt. Politik Politische Gliederung 360px|miniatur|Auch nicht-europäische Länder sind Mitglied in europäischen Organisationen. Beispiel: EU, Europarat, OSZE, EBU, UEFA 360px|miniatur|rechts|Die Flaggen der Länder Europas Siehe auch: Liste der Länder Europas Zieht man die Grenze Europas gemäß der Definition Strahlenbergs (siehe: Abschnitt Geographie) gibt es zurzeit 46 souveräne Staaten, die ganz oder teilweise in Europa liegen. 27 davon sind Mitglied der Europäischen Union. Der 28. Mitgliedstaat der EU, die Republik Zypern, zählt geographisch zu Asien. Des Weiteren wird die Republik Kosovo von allen deutschsprachigen Staaten als selbstständiger Staat anerkannt. Etwa die Hälfte der Mitgliedstaaten der Vereinten Nationen betrachten die abtrünnige Provinz nach wie vor als Bestandteil serbischen Territoriums. Mitgliedstaaten der Europäischen Union # Belgien (Hauptstadt Brüssel) # Bulgarien (Hauptstadt Sofia) # Dänemark (Hauptstadt Kopenhagen) # Deutschland (Hauptstadt Berlin) # Estland (Hauptstadt Tallinn) # Finnland (Hauptstadt Helsinki) # Frankreich (Hauptstadt Paris) # Griechenland (Hauptstadt Athen) # Irland (Hauptstadt Dublin) # Italien (Hauptstadt Rom) # Kroatien (Hauptstadt Zagreb) # Lettland (Hauptstadt Riga) # Litauen (Hauptstadt Vilnius) # Luxemburg (Hauptstadt Luxemburg) # Malta (Hauptstadt Valletta) # Niederlande (Hauptstadt Amsterdam) # Österreich (Hauptstadt Wien) # Polen (Hauptstadt Warschau) # Portugal (Hauptstadt Lissabon) # Rumänien (Hauptstadt Bukarest) # Schweden (Hauptstadt Stockholm) # Slowakei (Hauptstadt Bratislava) # Slowenien (Hauptstadt Ljubljana) # Spanien (Hauptstadt Madrid) # Tschechien (Hauptstadt Prag) # Ungarn (Hauptstadt Budapest) # Vereinigtes Königreich (Hauptstadt London) Der Staat Zypern ist Mitglied der EU. Die Mittelmeerinsel Zypern wird aber bereits zu Asien gerechnet. Weitere Staaten auf europäischem Territorium # Albanien (Hauptstadt Tirana) # Andorra (Hauptstadt Andorra la Vella) # Bosnien und Herzegowina (Hauptstadt Sarajevo) # Island (Hauptstadt Reykjavík) # Kasachstan* (Hauptstadt Astana) # Liechtenstein (Hauptort Vaduz) # Mazedonien (Hauptstadt Skopje) # Moldawien (Hauptstadt Chișinău) # Monaco (Hauptstadt Monaco (Stadt)) # Montenegro (Hauptstadt Podgorica) # Norwegen (Hauptstadt Oslo) # Russland* (Hauptstadt Moskau) # San Marino (Hauptstadt San Marino) # Schweiz (Bundesstadt Bern) # Serbien (Hauptstadt Belgrad) # Türkei* (Hauptstadt Ankara) # Ukraine (Hauptstadt Kiew) # Vatikanstadt # Weißrussland (Hauptstadt Minsk) *Teilweise auf europäischem Territorium, siehe hier dazu mehr. Bei einer alternativen Grenzziehung Europas entlang des Hauptkamms des Kaukasus wären weitere kleine Gebiete Georgiens und Aserbaidschans (inklusive der Hauptstadt Baku) europäisch. Umstrittene Gebiete # Kosovo (Hauptstadt Priština): Das Parlament in der von der UN verwalteten Provinz Kosovo erklärte am 17. Februar 2008 einseitig seine Unabhängigkeit von Serbien. Serbien, in dessen Verfassung explizit über die serbische Provinz als unteilbarer Teil der Republik die Rede ist, betrachtet die Region weiterhin als Bestandteil Serbiens. Der Kosovo wird mittlerweile zwar der Mehrheit der Staaten (einschließlich Deutschlands, Österreichs und der Schweiz) als eigenständig anerkannt, es gibt jedoch auch noch viele Staaten, darunter etwa Russland und die EU-Mitgliedstaaten Spanien und Griechenland, die den Kosovo nicht als eigenen Staat anerkennen. # Transnistrien (Hauptstadt: Tiraspol): 1992 hat sich in Transnistrien ein de facto unabhängiger Staat von Moldawien etabliert. Er ist aber von keinem anderen Staat anerkannt. Weitere Gebiete Daneben gibt es noch kleinere Territorien, die nicht integrierter Bestandteil eines Staates, aber auch nicht selbständig sind: * Guernsey (Hauptstadt Saint Peter Port) * Isle of Man (Hauptstadt Douglas) * Jersey (Hauptstadt Saint Helier) Diese drei Gebiete sind Kronbesitzungen der britischen Krone. Sie sind kein Bestandteil des Vereinigten Königreichs Großbritannien und Nordirland. * Gibraltar Gibraltar ist ein Britisches Überseegebiet. Als solches steht es zwar unter der Souveränität des Vereinigten Königreichs, ist aber ebenfalls kein Teil davon. * Färöer (Hauptstadt Tórshavn) Die Färöer bilden zusammen mit Grönland und dem dänischen Kernland das Königreich Dänemark. Andere Gebiete in Randlage * Jan Mayen Jan Mayen * Svalbard Svalbard (Hauptstadt Longyearbyen) Diese zwei Gebiete sind Teil des Königreichs Norwegen und werden deshalb gewöhnlich zu Europa gezählt. Aufgrund ihrer Lage zwischen Skandinavien und Grönland (Jan Mayen) bzw. zwischen Skandinavien und dem Nordpol (Svalbard) ist die geographische Zuordnung zum Kontinent nicht eindeutig. * Azoren (Hauptstadt Ponta Delgada) * Madeira (Hauptstadt Funchal) Die Inselgruppen sind zwei autonome Regionen Portugals. Ihre Zuordnung zu Europa folgt aufgrund politischer, kultureller und historischer Gleichartigkeit. Geographisch liegt etwa Madeira näher der afrikanischen als der europäischen Küste. Teilweise in Europa liegende Staaten * Kasachstan liegt nach der am weitesten verbreiteten geographischen Abgrenzung am Uralfluss mit 5,4 Prozent seiner Landfläche in Europa. Etwa die Hälfte der Einwohner sind Angehörige europäischer Völker (Russen, Ukrainer, Polen, Deutsche). Es ist Mitglied in der UEFA sowie der OSZE. Für gewöhnlich wird es politisch und kulturell zu Asien gezählt. * Russland liegt mit bis zu 25 Prozent seiner Fläche in Europa, wenn man den Nordkaukasus dazuzählt. Im europäischen Teil leben, je nach Zuordnung des Nordkaukasus, etwa 65 bis 75 Prozent der Bevölkerung. Das Land ist ethnographisch, historisch und kulturell Teil Europas. In Asien liegen der Ostteil des Uralgebietes, Sibirien und der Ferne Osten Russlands. * Die Türkei liegt nach der traditionellen geographischen Abgrenzung an Bosporus und Dardanellen mit drei Prozent ihrer Fläche in Europa. Etwa zwölf Prozent der Bevölkerung leben auf dem europäischen Teil, allem voran in der Altstadt Istanbuls, der größten Stadt und historischen Hauptstadt. Sie ist Mitglied des Europarats und bildet mit der EU eine Zollunion und wird bei internationalen Sport- und Kulturveranstaltungen meist Europa zugeordnet. Auf politischem Gebiet ist die Frage der Zugehörigkeit der Türkei derzeit vor allem im Kontext der Verhandlungen über ihren Beitritt zur EU heftig umstritten. Außereuropäische Besitzungen europäischer Länder * Grönland gehört politisch zu Dänemark, ist aber kein Teil der Europäischen Union. Tektonisch ist Grönland Teil des näher gelegenen Amerika. * Zu Spanien gehören die vor Afrika gelegenen Kanarischen Inseln und die an der Küste Marokkos gelegenen Hoheitsgebiete (u. a. die Exklaven Ceuta und Melilla). Geographisch sind sie Teil Afrikas. * Zu Portugal gehören die Ilhas Selvagens, die geographisch Teil Afrikas sind. * Unter der Souveränität des Vereinigten Königreichs stehen die Gebiete: Anguilla, Bermuda, Britische Jungferninseln, Britisches Territorium im Indischen Ozean, Falklandinseln, Kaimaninseln, Montserrat, Pitcairninseln, St. Helena, Ascension und Tristan da Cunha, Südgeorgien und die Südlichen Sandwichinseln, Turks- und Caicosinseln * Zu Frankreich gehören folgende Überseegebiete: Clipperton-Insel, Französisch-Guayana, Französisch-Polynesien, Französische Süd- und Antarktisgebiete, Guadeloupe, Martinique, Mayotte, Neukaledonien, Réunion, Saint-Barthélemy, Saint-Martin, Saint-Pierre und Miquelon, Wallis und Futuna * Zum Königreich der Niederlande gehören: Aruba, Curaçao, Sint Maarten, Bonaire, Saba und Sint Eustatius. * Norwegen verfügt im Südpolarmeer über das nicht zum Mutterland gehörende Außengebiet Bouvetinsel. Mitglieder europäischer Organisationen Einige Staaten gehören geographisch nicht zu Europa, sind aber Mitglieder europäischer Organisationen * Zypern liegt im östlichen Mittelmeer nahe der Küste Asiens, zu dem es deshalb geographisch gezählt wird. Geschichtlich und kulturell ist es jedoch eng mit Europa verbunden und politisch und kulturell Mitglied europäischer Organisationen. Seit Mai 2004 ist die Republik Zypern auch Mitglied der Europäischen Union. * Die transkaukasischen Staaten Armenien, Aserbaidschan und Georgien werden geographisch zu Asien gerechnet. Geschichtlich und kulturell sind jedoch die beiden mehrheitlich christlichen Staaten Armenien und Georgien mit Europa verbunden. Alle drei Staaten sind Mitglieder des Europarates und werden bei internationalen Sport- und Kulturveranstaltungen meist Europa zugeordnet. * Israel liegt geographisch unbestritten in Asien. Bei internationalen Sport- und Kulturveranstaltungen wird es jedoch oft Europa zugeordnet. Siehe auch: Liste europäischer Nachbarstaaten Politische Organisationen miniatur|Mitgliedschaft in Europäischen Organisationen In der Mitte des 20. Jahrhunderts wurde als erste gemeinsame europäische Institution der Europarat gegründet, der nach Ende des Ost-West-Konfliktes 47 Staaten umfasst. Ebenfalls von großer Bedeutung ist die Organisation für Sicherheit und Zusammenarbeit in Europa (OSZE), die 1975 als Konferenz für Sicherheit und Zusammenarbeit in Europa (KSZE) damals blockübergreifend gegründet wurde, und der neben europäischen Ländern auch die USA und Kanada angehören. miniatur|[[Europaflagge]] miniatur|Europadenkmal auf der deutsch-französischen Grenze bei [[Berus, Saarland]] 1951 schlossen sich Belgien, die Niederlande, Luxemburg, Deutschland, Italien und Frankreich zur Montanunion bzw. EGKS (Europäische Gemeinschaft für Kohle und Stahl) zusammen. Der Versuch, eine Europäische Verteidigungsgemeinschaft (EVG) sowie eine Europäische Politische Gemeinschaft (EPG) zu gründen, scheiterte 1954 an der französischen Nationalversammlung. Daraufhin wurden 1957 mit den Römischen Verträgen die Europäische Atomgemeinschaft (Euratom) sowie die Europäische Wirtschaftsgemeinschaft (EWG) gegründet. Ab dem EG-Fusionsvertrag 1967 teilten sich die drei Europäische Gemeinschaften (EGKS, Euratom und EWG) die gemeinsamen Institutionen Kommission, Rat, Parlament und Gerichtshof. Mit dem Vertrag von Maastricht 1993 wurde die EWG in Europäische Gemeinschaft (EG) umbenannt und außerdem die Europäische Union gegründet, die die drei Gemeinschaften umfasste sowie um zwei intergouvernementale Politikbereiche die Gemeinsame Außen- und Sicherheitspolitik und die Zusammenarbeit im Bereich Justiz und Inneres erweiterte. 2002 wurde die EGKS aufgelöst und ihre Funktionen von der EG übernommen. Nach der Ost-Erweiterung in den Jahren 2004, 2007 und 2013 zählt die EU gegenwärtig 28 Mitgliedsstaaten. Durch den Vertrag von Lissabon ging die EG zum 1. Dezember 2009 vollständig in der EU auf. Ein Großteil der Mitgliedstaaten der ebenfalls in den 1950er Jahren gegründeten Europäischen Freihandelsassoziation (EFTA) ist mittlerweile in die EU übergetreten, nur noch Island, Norwegen, Schweiz und Liechtenstein sind Mitglieder. Die EFTA ist anders als die EU eine reine Freihandelszone ohne supranationale Entscheidungsbefugnisse. In militärischer Hinsicht ist die NATO (Nordatlantikvertrag-Organisation) in Europa von großer Bedeutung. Sie wurde 1949 aufgrund der sich abzeichnenden Differenzen nach dem Ende des Zweiten Weltkriegs zwischen den Westalliierten und der UdSSR gegründet. Neben den 23 europäischen Mitgliedern sind auch die USA, Kanada und die Türkei Mitglieder der NATO. Wirtschaft Im 19. Jahrhundert war Europa durch die in England beginnende und auf den ganzen Kontinent übergreifende Industrielle Revolution konkurrenzlos die führende Wirtschaftskraft. Später brachten verschiedene internationale Einrichtungen und Organisationen, wie die EFTA (Europäische Freihandelszone) und die Europäische Gemeinschaft -der heutigen EU- einen Wachstumsschub, der in vielen Teilen Europas bis in die 1970er und teilweise in die 1980er anhielt. Die Versorgung der Bevölkerung Europas konnte durch die Verringerung von Handelsbeschränkungen ebenfalls weiter ausgebaut werden. Momentan erlebt Osteuropa einen Wirtschaftsboom und schließt zu den westeuropäischen Staaten auf. Besonders hoch ist das Wachstum zurzeit 2006 in den EU-Staaten Lettland, Estland, Litauen und der Slowakei, mit zum Teil zweistelligen Wachstumsraten. Mit dem Vertrag von Maastricht bildeten zunächst 12 Staaten der EU ab 1999 eine Währungsunion. Ab dem 1. Januar 2002 wurden Euro-Geldscheine und -münzen eingeführt. Heute ist der Euro gesetzliches Zahlungsmittel in 17 EU-Staaten und sechs weiteren europäischen Staaten. Heute ist Europa ein wohlhabender Kontinent mit großen Industriemetropolen, ertragreicher Landwirtschaft und einem wachsenden Dienstleistungssektor. Dennoch ist seit den 1970er Jahren Arbeitslosigkeit ein weit verbreitetes Problem in vielen europäischen Staaten. Die Industrie und die Dienstleistung konzentrieren sich vor allem auf die Ballungsgebiete. In den meisten Staaten Europas ist das Problem nicht mehr der Mangel an Nahrungsmitteln, sondern die Überproduktion und die Fettleibigkeit. Ausfuhrgüter sind vor allem Maschinen, Stahl, Computerbedarf und Autos. Einfuhrgüter sind unter anderem Kakao, Tee, Kautschuk, Erdöl, Erdgas und Erze. Klima miniatur|Oberflächentemperatur des Golfstroms im westlichen Nordatlantik; links unten Florida und Kuba Der Kontinent liegt hauptsächlich in den gemäßigten Breiten. Das Klima ist in Europa im Vergleich mit Gebieten gleicher geographischer Breite in anderen Erdteilen wegen des Einflusses des relativ warmen Golfstroms milder. Die durchschnittliche Jahrestemperatur von Bordeaux beträgt beispielsweise 12,8 °C, während das auf nahezu gleicher Breite liegende kanadische Halifax (Nova Scotia) nur 6,3 °C erreicht. In großen Teilen Westeuropas stehen milden Wintern kühle Sommer gegenüber. In Gebieten, die weit vom Meer, also auch von dessen klimatisch ausgleichenden Einfluss entfernt liegen, sind die Temperaturunterschiede in verschiedenen Jahreszeiten stärker. In den größten Teilen Osteuropas ist das Klima durch das Fehlen des Meeres in unmittelbarer Nähe vorwiegend kontinental geprägt. Kalte Winter und heiße Sommer sind in diesen Regionen vorherrschend. Durch die Erdrotation und die damit verbundene ablenkende Kraft kommen Winde hauptsächlich aus westlicher Richtung. Da in den Küstengebieten Westeuropas deswegen Winde vornehmlich vom Atlantischen Ozean wehen, kommt es fast ganzjährig zu Regen. In Ost- und Mitteleuropa ist die Niederschlagsmenge dagegen vergleichsweise gering, da wiederum der Einfluss des Meeres auf diese Regionen zu gering ausfällt. Gebirge beeinflussen die Niederschlagsmenge ebenfalls stark. So zählen Teile der nordwestlichen Alpen zu den niederschlagsreichsten Gebieten Europas, während zentrale Alpentäler vergleichsweise trocken sind. Die Alpen wirken in diesem Fall als Barriere für Regenfronten. In Gebieten nahe dem Mittelmeer herrscht überwiegend mediterranes Klima, das heißt trockene und heiße Sommer, während es im Winter mild und feucht ist. Im Sommer gibt es vorwiegend Winde aus nördlicher Richtung, im Winter bringen westliche Winde aus Richtung des Atlantischen Ozeans dagegen häufigen Niederschlag mit. Im Norden Europas herrscht arktisches Klima, im Südosten an der Wolga dagegen Kontinentalklima mit heißen Sommern und geringem Niederschlag. So kann es z. B. auch sein, dass in Lappland noch Schnee liegt, während in Sizilien über Sommerhitze geklagt wird, es auf den Shetlandinseln andauernd regnet und Andalusien von jahrelanger Trockenheit geplagt wird. Flora und Fauna miniatur|[[Florenelement|Florengebiete in Europa nach Wolfgang Frey und Rainer Lösch]] miniatur|[[Biogeographische Regionen der Europäischen Union]] miniatur|Wolf (Canis lupus) miniatur|Europäischer Braunbär Die Vegetation in Europa lässt sich anhand des Klimas grob in vier Zonen einteilen: arktisch, boreal, gemäßigt und mediterran. Durch jahrtausendelange Nutzung ist die ursprüngliche Vegetation Europas in der gemäßigten und mediterrane Zone bis auf winzige Reste vernichtet. Im Norden Europas sind in der arktischen Tundra nur Sträucher, Moose und Flechten zu finden. Weiter südlich schließen sich in Skandinavien und dem nördlichen Russland boreale Nadelwälder an (vorwiegend aus Fichten und Kiefern), in die ausgedehnte Moore eingebettet sind. In der gemäßigten Zone würden zwischen dem Atlantischen Ozean und den Karpaten unter natürlichen Bedingungen vor allem durch Rotbuchen geprägte Laubwälder wachsen, in den wärmsten Tieflagen auch solche mit sommergrünen Eichen und Hainbuchen. Östlich vom Verbreitungsgebiet der Rotbuche, etwa ab der Weichsel und dem Dnjestr bis zum südlichen Ural, wären Mischwälder ausgebildet, in denen Stieleiche, Winter-Linde, Waldkiefer und – im Übergang zur nördlich anschließenden Nadelwaldzone – die Fichte die wichtigste Rolle spielen. Nach Süden schließt an diese Mischwaldzone nördlich vom Schwarzen Meer eine Region an, in der unter natürlichen Bedingungen Steppenvegetation ausgebildet wäre. Auch der Mittelmeerraum war ursprünglich weitgehend bewaldet. Dort wäre die Vegetation ohne menschliche Einwirkung von mediterranem Hartlaubwald geprägt, der von immergrünen Eichenarten (v.a. Steineiche) beherrscht wird, in den südlichsten und wärmsten Lagen auch mit starker Beteiligung von Olivenbäumen, Pistazien und Kiefern. In den kühleren Lagen des Mittelmeergebiets spielen aber auch verschiedene sommergrüne Eichenarten, etwa die Flaumeiche, eine große Rolle. In den mittleren und höheren Lagen der Gebirge ist die ursprüngliche Vegetation besser erhalten als in den Tieflagen. Hier sind auf relativ kleinem Raum mehrere einander überlagernde Höhenstufen ausgebildet, wobei in Abhängigkeit vom Klima die einzelnen Komponenten einer solchen Höhenstufenzonierung sehr unterschiedlich sein können. In den Bergwäldern der mittleren oberen Höhenlagen sind neben der Rotbuche vor allem Tannen- und Kiefernarten, in den nördlicheren Gebirgen auch Fichte und Lärche von Bedeutung. Oberhalb der Waldgrenze sind in den Gebirgen Zwergstrauchheiden, alpine Rasen, und im Mittelmeerraum auch Dornpolstervegetation zu finden. Nach oben zu wird die geschlossene Vegetation von einzeln wachsenden Fels- und Schuttpflanzen abgelöst. Heute ist der größte Teil Europas durch agrarische Nutzung geprägt, die verbliebenen Wälder werden intensiv forstlich genutzt. Vom Menschen geringer beeinflusste Bereiche gibt es vor allem in den höheren Lagen der Gebirge. Große Raubtiere wie Bär, Wolf oder Luchs sind nur noch im Norden oder Osten in größeren Beständen zu finden. Im äußersten Norden und Osten Europas kommen Rentiere und Elche noch relativ häufig vor. Nach seiner Ausrottung wurde der Wisent aus Zoobeständen wieder in Osteuropa ausgewildert. Rothirsch, Reh und Wildschwein findet man in den meisten Regionen Europas. Eine typisch europäische Großtierart ist die Gämse, die außerhalb der europäischen Gebirge nur in Kleinasien und den asiatischen Teilen des Kaukasus verbreitet ist. In Alpen, Pyrenäen und im Kaukasus leben verschiedene Arten des Steinbocks. Die Saigaantilope war noch im Mittelalter bis in die Ukraine verbreitet, heute ist sie in Europa auf Gebiete am Unterlauf der Wolga beschränkt. Viele Arten sind schon vor Jahrhunderten ausgerottet worden (Ur, Tarpan). Auch der Bestand an Greifvögeln, wie Steinadler, Seeadler und Gänsegeier ist in den letzten Jahrhunderten stark dezimiert worden. Nur in Südeuropa gibt es aufgrund des warmen Klimas eine größere Artenzahl an Eidechsen, Schlangen und Schildkröten. An der Küste leben Seehunde und andere Robbenarten. In den nördlichen Meeren sind die bekanntesten Wale Schwertwal und Schweinswal, im Mittelmeer verschiedene Delfinarten. Die bekanntesten Salzwasserfische sind Heringe und verschiedene Thunfischarten. Siehe auch folgende Artenlisten: Säugetiere Europas, Reptilien Europas, Amphibien Europas, Süßwasserfische Europas. Siehe auch * Europas Regionen * Europäertum * Geographische Rekorde in Europa Literatur * Lorraine Bluche, Veronika Lipphardt, Kiran Klaus Patel (Hrsg.): Der Europäer – ein Konstrukt. Wissensbestände, Diskurse, Praktiken. Wallstein Verlag, Göttingen 2009, ISBN 978-3-8353-0444-4.Vgl. * Georg Benjamin Mendelssohn: Das germanische Europa. Zur geschichtlichen Erdkunde. Berlin 1835/36. * Almut-Barbara Renger / Roland Alexander Ißler (Hg.): Europa – Stier und Sternenkranz. Von der Union mit Zeus zum Staatenverbund, Göttingen: V&R unipress, 2009 (Gründungsmythen Europas in Literatur, Musik und Kunst, 1), ISBN 978-3-89971-566-8, 656 S., http://www.v-r.de/de/titel/389971566/. * Wolfgang Schmale: '' Europa: Kulturelle Referenz – Zitatensystem – Wertesystem'', in: Europäische Geschichte Online, hg. vom Leibniz-Institut für Europäische Geschichte, 2010 Zugriff am: 13. Juni 2012. * Hortense Hörburger: Europa-Lexikon für Arbeitnehmerinnen und Arbeitnehmer. 100 kurzgefasste Stichworte. Schüren Verlag, Marburg 1999, ISBN 3-89472-169-3. Weblinks * Zahlen und Fakten: Europa Online-Angebot der Bundeszentrale für politische Bildung/bpb * Bundesamt für Statistik der Schweizerischen Eidgenossenschaft (Hrsg.): [http://www.europaatlas.bfs.admin.ch/ Stat@las Europa. Ein interaktiver statistischer Atlas der europäischen Regionen]. 8. Februar 2008. * Centre Virtuel de la Connaissance sur l’Europe (Hrsg.): [http://www.cvce.eu CVCE. Die Multimedia-Referenz zur Geschichte Europas]. 2. September 2013. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Kontinent Kategorie:Europa Kategorie:Eurasien